<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] THE WRAITH UNLUCKY TRIAL by cereal_k1ller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857437">[ART] THE WRAITH UNLUCKY TRIAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_k1ller/pseuds/cereal_k1ller'>cereal_k1ller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Stuck in the wall, Top Original Character, belly bulge, bottom wraith, stuck in wall, top reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_k1ller/pseuds/cereal_k1ller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing a new survivor, the Wraith finds himself stuck in a rather compromising position. The new survivor finds this killer and has some own tricks up his sleeves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Original Male Character(s), Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] THE WRAITH UNLUCKY TRIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update: Reuploaded I forgot his mask detail that is what happens when you get this done at 3 am </p><p>I want to see Philip get wrecked and used like the cum dumpster he is. I draw as a hobby and not used to drawing a lot of nsfw. Please enjoy my chicken scratch sketches of Philip getting his ass ruined.<br/>Tagged it both as oc and x reader in case you want to imagine your OC or yourself plowing Philip up to you </p><p>Tagged as rape/non-con due to the nature of Philip getting stuck in the wall and not verbally consenting (although you can see this as dubious)</p><p>I'm not confident in my art but i saw an anon here post his sketches and they were cool so might as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Don't ask how Wraith got stuck in this wall. He did and the new survivor (or you) saw his ass and thought "free real estate". </p><p>                                            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have any social media (ie twitter/instagram/etc) I like to post my nsfw for fun here. idc if you repost on twitter or anywhere else no need to credit. But if you want to, either credit me as "cereal_k1ller" or Miss Cereal. </p><p>You can suggest some killers if you like but no guarantee I can get it done quick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>